Lilly's world upside down
by Luu Potter
Summary: Sétimo ano e Lilly está enlouquecendo. E agora, O que fazer um uma ruiva problemática em crise?
1. Eu encontro quem menos queria no Beco

_**Eu encontro quem eu menos queria no Beco Diagonal**_

Pois é. Eu também me perguntava o que diabos eu estava fazendo aqui sozinha. Eu, ruiva bruxa (no bom sentido, eu acho) dezessete anos estava sozinha no meio do beco diagonal. Quer dizer, dava até pra ouvir meus passos de tão vazio que esse lugar estava. Eu podia ter chamado minhas amigas, mas nãaaao essa loira burra daqui (eu sou ruiva, só o espírito é que é de loira) veio sozinha. Eu sou uma idiota mesmo.

Admito, estava começando a me dar um pouco de medo. Daí eu senti uma mão gelado no meu ombro. Congelei imediatamente, mas depois de alguns segundos consegui ir me virando devagar (se fosse um comensal e eu me virasse bruscamente ele Iria me matar ,literalmente falando). Dei um grito, mas não foi de medo. O que eu vi ali me fez desejar um comensal da morte. Quem estava ali? Sim, era ele. A cruz da minha vida. James Potter.

-QUE FOI?

-Calma... Olha, é o seguinte: Um passarinho azul de bolinhas roxas me contou que você vinha sozinha pro beco diagonal. E eu não vou te deixar aqui sozinha nem que a vaca tussa, torça o rabo e saia dançando a macarena. – Rapaz, até que eu gostei da idéia... Mas quem falou foi ele, obviamente.

-Ahã, até parece. – E saí andando.

-Lilly, eu vou te seguir até você cansar. Eu vou avisando.

Eu saí andando como se não tivesse ouvida nada daquilo. Fiz minhas compras calmamente. E ele AINDA estava me seguindo. Santa paciência.

-Lilly...

-Fale.

-Já que eu te acompanhei em todas as lojas que você foi, se incomoda de ir comigo até uma loja?

-Tudo bem. – Não me leve a mal, mas ele carregou as minhas compras e abriu todas as portas pra mim. Não custava nada para mim ir com ele à uma loja. E claro, eu sou uma menininha muito educadinha pra recusar. Porcaria de educação.

Eu até gosto do clima dessa loja de artigos de quadribol. Mas eu prefiro a floreios e borrões, com todos aqueles livros... É tão aconchegante... Mas continuando: Nós estavamos lá, comentando sobre assuntos banais e olhando vassouras.

-Aaah que vassoura liinda! Ah, eu quero pra mim! – Mas aí eu vi o preço, e minha esperança murchou – Ah, esquece. Não quero mais. Magoei com você, vassoura. Por ser tão cara.

-Não sabia que você gostava de jogar quadribol.

-E não gosto. Eu gosto de voar, é diferente. Eu adoro sentir o vento batendo no rosto, a falta de chão sob meus pés...

-Como se você tivesse mais liberdade do que com os pés no chão...

-E a velocidade...

-E fazer manobras...

-Tá, menos a parte das manobras.

Rimos, ele pagou por algo que eu não entendi muito bem o que era, e fomos embora.

Em suma, tinha sido um dia agradável. Na companhia do Potter, mas estranhamente agradável. Paceria que tudo, todas as palavras, os movimentos, fluíam livremente... Foi bom, e eu pude esquecer por uns momentos que aquele dali era o Potter que eu odiava.

Foi muito, muito bizarro. Mas foi um bom bizarro. Quer dizer, se é que existe um bom bizzaro. Affs, Lilly, deixe de ser tão incostante.

* * *

N/A: E aí? Gostaram? Eu estou gostando (cof cof suspeita para falar cof cof)! Comentem!! Beijinhos, da Luu Potter :D


	2. Eu vejo quem queria menos ainda na 9 34

E de repente, já era o dia de ir para Hogwarts. Tudo passou tão rápido! Eu acordei cedo pra chegar na hora. Não que eu demora horas e horas passando maquiagem e Oh, eu preciso disso e daquilo outro pra me sentir bem (como a maioria das meninas da minha idade) mas eu ainda tinha que escutar o showzinho da minha irmã de "não percam tempo com essa aberração" antes dos meus pais me levarem para Hogwarts e eu seguir a minha viagem tranquilamente, obrigado.

Acontece, que a minha irmã percebeu que eu tinha me aprontado mais cedo para chegar na hora certa, e não em cima da hora como nos outros anos. E com um sorrisinho safado, ela se virou pra mim e cinicamente falou:

-Lilly, querida, eu vou sentir _tanto _a sua falta. Um ano é muita coisa irmãzinha! – E me deu um abraço apertado e falsamente emocionado. Meu pais, inocentes, acharam que a filha mais velha estava amadurecendo.E eu estava indignada.

-Vamos Lilie? – Chamou meu pai, nervoso. Ele não poderia virar pra petúnia e dizer que esperava um chilique dela, mas que como ela estava calma íamos nos sentar e esperar uma hora antes de sair.

-Vamos papai – Falei rolando os olhos – Tchaaau Tuneey! – Quem disse que eu também não sei ser cínica? – Vou sentir tanto a sua faalta! E nunca se esqueça maninha: Eu não trocaria nada por você!

Se você não me conhece não entende, provavelmente. Sabe aquele bom e velho "Eu não trocaria você por nada"? Pois bem eu e o Six inventamos o "Eu não trocaria nada por você". Discreto o suficientemente discreto para que a pessoa à quem você se refere não perceba, o suficiente para que você seja sincero (e para que outras pessoas riam da cara do pobre coitado que recebeu esse fora).

A minha mãe percebeu, riu discretamente, mas não comentou nada. Entramos no carro e seguimos para a estação. Meus pais me deixaram lá. Sozinha. Uma hora e quinze antes da partida do trem. Nem o trem está aqui, só para você ter uma idéia. Maldição.

Fui no banheiro da estação 9¾ e coloquei logo o uniforme. No meu peito reluzia um crachá de monitora chefe. Eu não entendo porque me escolheram, né, mas tudo bem. Quero dizer, eu não consigo nem tomar conta de mim mesmo sem quase pirar, quanto mais tomar conta de mim e mais um monte de monitores. Eu espero que o monitor chefe seja alguém sensato. Não, espera, o monitor chefe é James Potter! Affs, lascou-se tudo. As vezes eu me pergunto se Dumbledore tem fios de barba branca dele no lugar de cérebro. Não, mentira, ele é só um gênio maluco. Tipo aqueles cientistas pirados. Tipo Ainstein.

Eu vi o trem chegando. Ótimo, só falta uma hora. Comecei a pensar no grande loop de montanha russa que a minha vida estava dando. Formatura. Escolha de profissão. NIEMs. Parece tão surreal! Ainda ontem eu entrei pela primeira vez no castelo, completamente fascinada com a magia. E agora eu já ia sair! Eu nem sabia o que eu queria fazer da vida. Eu só tinha dezessete anos, pelamordeDeus! Eu estava entre essas: Curandeira, Auror, preparadora de poções no ministério e professora em Hogwarts. E mesmo que eu me decidisse, quem falou que iam haver vagas pra mim?

-Lilly, querida!

-Senhora Potter! Tudo bem? – Deixe-me explicar: Ela é mãe do Potter, mas também é mãe adotiva do Six. Além de ser muito legal e ter uma biblioteca enorme...! E de me amar também.

-Claro que sim! E com você? Sétimo ano heinh? Já escolheu que carreira quer seguir?

-Ainda não. Eu estou em dúvida entre: Curandeira, Auror...

-Pode parar! Você vai ser uma auror. Mas vai estudar muito do curadeirismo.- E assim que ela terminou de falar me pareceu a perfeita opção.

-Mas...

-Mas nada! É o combina com você. Tenho certeza que você vai adorar seguir esses ramos.

Era tudo que eu precisava. Mais gente fora eu e minha consciência pra me ajudar a decidir minha profissão. Maldição ou Benção? Eis a questão.

-Lils... – Tá, isso eu tenho CERTEZA que é maldição.

-Evans.

-Seu sobrenome? – e o Potter faz cara de cínico. Cínico.

-Me chame de Evans, Potter.

-Ok, Evans Potter, que tal procurar pelo resto do pessoal. - E a senhora Potter deu um risinho, como quem segura uma grande gargalhada. Ótimo, todo mundo contra Lilly!

-Não chegaram.

-Tem certeza?! – E ele apontou pro nada... AAAAh! É O SIIIIX!

-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIX!

-LIIIILS! – E eu pulei em cima dele, num abraço. Você deve estar se perguntando: Se eles moram na mesma casa, porque diabos não chegaram juntos? Bem, O Sirius _sempre_ se atrasa. Daí eu vi as meninas ao longe e deixei o Six com o Potter. Mas, claro, a anta aqui se deu conta: Se já tem tanta gente aqui, é porque já está perto da hora do trem sair. Se está perto da hora, então eu já deveria estar dentro do trem com o Potter começando a ajeitar a reunião dos monitores. Botei a cabeça para fora do trem olhando irritada pro peste (digo: Potter) como quem diz "Entra logo seu idiota, retardado antes que eu vá te arrastar pelos cabelos!"

-Você tem que ir mesmo para lá Pontas? Eu fico me sentindo meio traído, sabe? Eu e você costumávamos dizer o Remie era a vergonha dos Marotos e agora você me fala que é MONITOR-CHEFE...?

-Deixa de ser dramático Almofadinhas – Vai Remo, vai Remo!

-Na king's cross, Às onze da manhã, Vejo os alunozinhos uns atrás dos outros,Vejo Lílian Evans me olhando irritada,Paf-paf, puf-puf,Vou partiiiiir ! – OK. Eu vou fingir que não acabei de ver James Potter fazendo a paródia de uma música infantil trouxa e...KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK OK,EU VI ISSO KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK.

Agora chega, Lilly Evans, se controle. Vamos à reunião! (E vamos fingir que isso é empolgante!) fui me sentado na cabine dos monitores, que é um pouco maior que a maioria os banco um pouco mais confortáveis e tem uma mesa no centro, com alguns doces nos quis ninguém meche (já avisei que aquilo era inútil, mas alguém ouve a Lily? NÃO!)

Já tínhamos passado um monte de blábláblá quando eu ouvi um barulho, parecido com uma explosão, algo quebrando. Depois gritos, muitos gritos. Saí do trem junto com os outros monitores; Está tudo um caos! Como o trem é protegido com muitos feitiços, estão todos os pais e alunos tentando entrar no trem. Lá fora, praticamente toda a casa grifinória, alguns pais (a maioria tinha os filhos na grifinória) e no total uns quinze lufa-lufanos e uns sete corvinais. Nenhum sonserino. Haviam alguns pais sem os filhos lá fora e alguns filhos sem os pais também. Os pais trouxas fugiram pela pilastra.

E lá longe, um bando de encapuzados.

* * *

N/A: Oiiii! E aí, gostaram? eu só demorei por que eu estav lá, com o capítulo pronto, e minha internet passou uma semana sem pegar!!! Quando eu conseguia entrar era na casa dos outros e lá não tinha o capítulo para que eu postasse, então me desculpeem! Ah... E comentem!! Beijinhos meu povo!


	3. Preparativos pra festa q ninguém quer ir

E meu coração começou a bater muito rápido. Eu sabia que tinha que fazer alguma coisa. E logo eu entendi porque James Potter era monitor chefe. Ele começou a coordenar todos que tinha ficado para lutar.

-Karen, Giovanna garantam que aqui só fiquem os alunos acima do quinto ano – As meninas assentiram e saíram correndo. Não tínhamos mais de dois minutos antes que nos alcançassem aqui desse lado da plataforma. – Jonathas tire os trouxas daqui com segurança. David, acalme as pessoa dentro do trem e mantenha-as seguras. Fique lá dentro com elas. – Os garotos saíram correndo e ele abaixou o tom de voz de um modo que só Sirius o ouvia – Almofadinhas, vá chamar os aurores e a ordem da fênix. – Alguém me diz o que diabos é a ordem da fênix?!

Enquanto isso eu ia acalmando quem tinha ficado por aqui. Falado para não olharem pros outros e se protegerem. Falei que qualquer coisa gritassem por mim, embora não achasse que podia ajudar muito. Segurei minha varinha firmemente, mas estava sem coragem de começar um duelo. Felizmente ou infelizmente, os comensais se encarregaram de fazer isso por mim.

O trem estava protegido por feitiços feitos pelo próprio Dumbledore, quem estava lá dentro não tinha o que temer. Eu e o Potter lutávamos com cinco comensais cada, mas ainda matinhamos nossa atenção nos alunos mais novos. A maioria dos alunos lutava com um comensal. Os pais variavam, alguns com um, alguns com dois... Mas mesmo com todo nosso esforço ainda éramos minoria visível. Alguns comensais estavam até fora da luta só observando.

Cadê o Six que não chega? Não vamos agüentar por muito tempo.

De repente todos os comensais pararam de atacar e começaram a recuar. Por um momento eu estava aliviada, mas depois foi como se eu tivesse ido parar na antártica. Eles pararam porque o mestre deles tinha mandado. E ele estava bem ali, na nossa frente.

N/A: Capítulo minusculo, eu sei. Mas os próximos vão ser maiores!! Eu posto quando eu tiver no mínimo quatro reviwes! hahahahahahah brincadeira, não posto antes de terça feira! Beijos meu povo!


	4. Eu escolho entre morrer e matar amigos

Ele usava um capuz preto, que não nos deixava ver seu rosto. Tinha uma mão pálida, que era a única parte de seu corpo que podia-se ver. Um de seus comensais chegou perto dele e murmurou alguma coisa no ouvido dele. Ele respondeu e todos os comensais levantaram as varinhas e lançaram algum feitiço que eu não pude identificar em todos menos eu, James Potter, Marlene, Alice e o Frank Longbotton. Eu me apavorei vendo tantos corpos caindo no chão ao meso tempo, mas me mantive firme.

-Ora, ora, se não é o filho do auror Potter! – anotação número um sobre Voldemort: Ele tem uma voz de maníaco assustadora – Que tal fazermos uma troca, eu e ele, os meus vinte e cinco comensais que ele capturou pelo filho dele como um dos meus?

- Sabe, eu acho que meu pai não ia gostar muito dessa troca não. Ele teve muito trabalho me criando para me entregar a um psicopata chapado.

-Que insolência!

Anotação número dois: Não é assim tão legal contrariá-lo

– E você garotinha... – Eu não, eu não, por favor, eu não... Implorei mentalmente que o titio voldy não estivesse falando comigo. – Não sei a que família você pertence... qual é o seu nome?

Anotação número três: Seria legal que ele não se dirigisse a mim.

Se eu disser que sou nascida trouxa ele literalmente me mata, se eu disser que sou puro-sangue ele vai perguntar de que família, daí eu não vou ter o que responder... A não ser que...

-Lílian Potter – Isto doeu. É sério. Doeu MESMO. Dá pra entender? Eu me chamei de Potter! Eu basicamente ME xinguei! Pelo menos eu ainda estou viva. E eu pude ver todos os que ainda estavam acordados relaxarem um pouco, respirarem fundo. As feições de Voldemort mudaram de surpresa para compreensão. CADÊ O SIRIUS?

-Nunca tinha ouvido falar de você, menina.

-Eu não morava na Inglaterra. – Inventei uma mentira antes que ele tirasse suas próprias conclusões. Senti-o tentando invadir minha mente, mas o repeli habilmente. Aprendi oclumência com Snape, quando ainda éramos amigos. Um arrepiu pecorreu meu corpo: E se ele tentasse invadir a mente das outras pessoas ali?

-Aonde, então? – E começou a desconfiar. Droga, droga, droga.

-Estados Unidos.

-Muito bem. Suponho que queiram saber por que vocês não estão desacordados também. Vou direto ao ponto: Quero vocês comigo. Para flaar a verdade você tem duas opções: Juntar-se a mim ou morrer.

-Morrer. – Merlene falou rapidamente. Naquele momento eu senti meu estomago gelar. Não, Marlene, não!

-Morrer. –Falaram Alice e Frank depois de se entreolharem.

-Aaai que tédio... – Falou o Potter enquanto encarava suas unhas. – Hã, que, es~tao falando comigo? Aaah, sim. Morrer, né...

Como alguém fala que quer morrer naturalmente, como alguém que fala que prefere vermelho a azul? Daí eu parei para pensar, era minha vez. Mas eu sabia: Eu ia optar pelo certo, não pelo melhor para mim.

-Morrer.

**N/A: **me matem :X Mas vou tentar colocar o próximo antes dasd minhas provas começarem (isto é, antes de segunda)


	5. O apocalipse chegou,eu quero ir p aulas

Eu sei... Quando sair daqui eu tenho que... Arg, agradecer ao Potter. Ele com aquela história de "aai, que tédio" distraiu os comensais encarregados de cuidar da pilastra e os aurores e a Ordem (O QUE DANADO É ESSA ORDEM CARAMBA? PORQUE TODO MUNDO DESCONVERSA?) entram e mandaram ver em cima do Thio Voldy e os miguxos dele, no total foram trinta e sete presos (É RAPÁ, TAVA PENSANDO QUE TAVA LIDANDU COM AMADÔ É RAPÁ? É NÃO, MERMÃO, É NÃO).

E agora eu estou aqui nesse tédio de ala hospitalar. Eu nem sei o que me aconteceu direito. Num momento eu estava lutando, no outro eu acordei aqui. Disseram-me que foi magia negra, mas não disseram qual. E o melhor: Eu estou sozinha aqui. Eta vida desgraçada.

Os outros feridos ou já saíram daqui (como é o caso do Potter) ou estão no (porque eles não tinham sido estuporados não senhor, era magia negra. Mas ninguém fala nada pra Lilly! Ela só sabe disso porque tem uma audição boa e um bom processador de texto, digo, de idéias que as outras pessoainhas habitantes dessa planeta costumam chamar de cérebro.

E tipo não é porque eu estou entediada, comendo comida ruim, tomando um penca de poções que eu quero ir embora, mas essa camisola me deixa realmente gorda. Sério, estou piro que o Free Willy em tela de cinema.

E mesmo que eu odeio aquele discurso de "o colégio não é o mesmo sem os alunos, sejam bem vindos de volta e blábláblá whikas sache" eu quero voltar a assistir aulas. Pela quantidade de tempo que eu já passei aqui (e eu suponho que seja muito, porque perdi a noção do tempo) os professores já vão ter passado essa fase e já vão estar pegando no pesado e passando milhões de tarefas. Ê, vida de estudante, vida desgraçada.

E não é porque a Lilly tenha terminado o décimo sétimo romance água-com-açúcar sem graça que tinha aqui, não é porque a Lilly tenha cansado de conversar com o Potter (porque ele é o único que vem visitá-la peridicamente) nem porque ela fica o dia inteiro pensado na vida que ela acha que deveria ser liberada antes que enlouqueça, mas ela realmente tem que para rde se chamar de "a Lilly".

Ei, aquele dali da barba longa é o Tio Dumby! Ele veio me resgatar desta porcaria de ala hospitalar! Hã? Thio, Oh Thio, não passa direto Thio! Eu estou aqui! Droga, não foi desta vez.

Ele está voltando para a minha direção! Ele está chegando. Ele está na cadeira junto de mim! Ele está sério, droga. Por que as coisas não são mais simples para a pobre Lilly?

-Lilly, depois do ataque muitos pais estão tirando os filhos de Hogwarts. Eles estão começando a achar que o colégio não é mais seguro. Eu não os culpo, no entanto. Eles estão certos de se preocuparem, pior seria se não o fizessem, não acha? O que quero falar é que o assunto é sério: Temos que proteger os alunos. Preciso que você, monitora-chefe escolhida por mim, tome o triplo do cuidado com os alunos, principalmente os dos primeiros anos que não sabem se defender ainda. Ah, não se preocupe, restaram poucos deles. – É lasca, né? Os comensais fazem o trabalho sujo e sobra pra agente. É lasca.

-Tomarei todo o cuidado possível, professor.

-Ah, sim, eu sei que tomará. Torta de limão?

N/A: Dois no mesmo dia! Estão vendo como eu sou boazinha? Mereço Reviwes!


	6. Meus amigos ingratos vêm me visitar

Cadê a Marlene? A Alice? Amigas ingratas, eu nunca deixei de visitar elas, nem quando ela só passaram três horas na ala hospitalar. Droga. Odeio ficar entediada.

Cadê o Six? O Remie? Amigos ingratos eu nunca deixei de visitar eles nem quando o Six quebrou o braço enquanto tentava achar outra passagem secreta exatamente no dia em que eu tinha dito pra ele não ir procurar novas passagens. Droga. Odeio ficar entediada. Nem estudar eu posso, não sei o que os professores estão dando. Por sinal, vai ser um saco voltar às aulas. Droga.

AEEE! Visitas, Aleluia irmão! Finalmente! Espera, eu tenho que parecer brava.

-COMO VOCÊS OUSAM NÃO VIREM ME VISITAR ANTES? HEINH? ME RESPONDAM AMIGOS INGRATOS!

-O James não deixava Lilly. Ele ocupava todo o seu horário de visitas. – Alice falou piscando os olhos de maneira angelical.

-POTTER!

-Que foi Lillyzinha querida o meu coração?

-Ahh, esquece, não estou afim de brigar. Quem trouxe chocolate? Você Sabem que eu ao vivo sem chocolate.

Todo mundo virou a cara e o Six começou a assobiar.

-NINGUÉM TROUXE CHOCOLATE?

E O Sirius levantou uma caixa bem acima do meu alcance, ainda assobiando a e olhando pro outro lado.

-ME DÁ! Se não você vai se arrepender depois, Black!

E o Sirius colocou a caixa no meu colo, contrariado.

-Porque você entregou logo, babaca? – Marlene falou indignada.

-Não era você que ia sofrer as conseqüências, lindinha!

-E daí! Que agüentasse! Fazia parte de um trato se lembra?

-Lindinha, o trato era irritar a Lilly. Ela já está muitíssimo irritada. Não é Lils?

E Deu uma cotovelada (doeu!) em mim, que prontamente levantei a cabeça e assenti. Marlen rolou os olhos.

-Idiota!

-Fresca!

-Retardado!

-Patricinha!

Alice é muito calma. Muito. Mas quando ela se irrita... É melhor obedecer. E pelo que eu podia perceber, ela já estava irritada.

-Gente, vamos parando! – Falei e dei um risinho sem graça. Eles se tocaram o obviamente. Se não eles não seriam meus amigos.

Espera, eles são meus amigos? Olha lá, lilly Evans, ele demoraram pra vir te visitar na enfermaria. Mas vieram e trouxeram chocolate. Ah, esquece são sim.

-Lilly queridinha, não se estresse. Você devia estar feliz! Não vai ter que fazer os deveres desta semana. Nem teve de ouvir o discurso do Slugue sobre como o mundo estava mudando e que era importante aprender novas poções, e mais sei lá o que, parei de ouvir quando passaram os quinze primeiros minutos de aula. – Sirius falou fazendo uma voz excessivamente dramática.

-Eu parei nos dez – Eu não esperava nada diferente da Marlene de qualquer maneira, ela só presta atenção por causa de mim.

- Eu nos cinco – Alice meu amoor! Cadê a menina loirinha responsável que eu conheci no primeiro ano, aquela que prestava atenção nas aulas, até nas broncas dos professores, que reclamava quando agente fala até "Me empresta um pedaço de pergaminho" durante as aulas.

O dia foi divertido, no geral. Não tenho mais nada pra falar por hoje. Nada que valha a pena relatar.

Só que o Potter é realmente idiota e arrogante. E o Six é engraçado e se acha. E o Remie é fofo. E o Peter é tímido mas legal e em uma risada engraçada. E a Lene é engraçada e se acha. E a Alice parece uma boneca (fisicamente falando, tipo, ela me lembra uma boneca que eu tive quando tinha seis anos de idade, ela se chamava Marie em homenagem aquela gatinha da Disney). E meus amigos não são traidores, o que é bom, porque se não que teria que arranjar novos amigos e isto dá trabalho, principalmente no sétimo ano.

**N/A:** Gente, eu vou ficar postando com mais frequencia agora. O semestrew está acabando, e eu pretendo terminar essa fanfic nas férias! Comentem por favor! Os comentários são um dos únicos motivos que fazem um autor continuar escrevendo!


	7. E minha vida volta ao quase  normal

Parece que eu levei um murro em cada olho. É o melhor jeito de explicar o tamanho das minhas olheiras. A última vez que eu tive uma noite descente de sono foi... ... ... Quando eu ainda estava na ala hospitalar, e isso já faz umas duas semanas.

Também não é como se fosse minha culpa! Assim que me deixaram voltar as aulas, eu tinha o assunto acumulado pra estudar. E o assunto novo. E minhas rondas pra fazer. E os relatórios pra fazer. Fora que no meio tempo que sobra eu tenho que respirar, comer, dormir, tomar banho, escovar os dentes e pentear o cabelo.

Agora eu estou aqui na aula da tia Mimi, tentando transformar um fósforo num jogo chá completo. Não é justo! Os marotos já conseguiram, só porque eles são animagos. O mundo não é justo.

Vamos lá, tentar de novo. Olhaa! Eu consegui! E ainda ficou com as bordas azuis! Ain, genten, gamay.

Aaaan, eu não quero ir pra próxima aula... Que droga... AH NÃO! A PRÓXIMA AULA É HERBOLOGIA! EU VOU TER QUE ANDAR ATÉ AS ESTUFAS! Alguém lança um avada kedavra em mim?

-O que foi ruivinha? Que cara é essa? – O Potter me perguntou, como se ele realmente ligasse. Cretino, grr.

-Não quero andar até as estufas.

-Tudo bem. –Ele disse isso e virou a cara. Hã? Nem um tchau? Estamos decaindo por aqui.

Alguém puxou a minha mochila das minhas costas, e eu rapidamente tentei pegar a minha mochila do INI (indivíduo não identificado). Mas quando eu percebi eu estava sendo carregada por aquele individuo, que me levava até as estufas. Ah, não preciso me preocupar, é só o Potter. AH, SOCORRO, É O POTTER, ELE ESTÁ ME SEQUESTRANDO, AAAAAAAH!

-ME SOLTAAAAAA!

-Lilly, você disse que não queria andar até as estufas.

-Ah foi, eu disse.

-Então, eu estou te carregando até lá.

-Ah, então assim sim.

E ele foi me carregando, e eu feliz da vida por que ele anda bem mais rápido que eu andaria sozinha e eu ainda não preciso cansar minhas pernas!

-Lilly querida, temos um avanço por aqui, não? Você está nos braços do James! –Marlene parecia radiante. Há, há, que engraçado, Lenie.

-Isso é só porque eu estou com preguiça de andar, fofa. Ele é minha carona, só que sem a parte do carro.

Ok, eu não deverias ter pedido para ele me carregar, porque agora eu não tenho uma desculpa para NÃO assistir a aula de herbologia. Mas tu é burra mesmo, Lilly Evans.

Eu estou começando a ficar com sono. Que droga. Eu não e surpreenderia se no fim da aula eu fosse acordada pela Lice.

Putz, que lugar é esse? Não me é total estranho, mas eu tenho plena certeza que estava na aula de herbologia. AAAAAH! ISSO DAQUI É O MEU QUARTO! COMO EU VIM PARAR AQUI?

-Leeeeniiiiieeeeeee!

-Que foi, peste?

-O que eu to fazendo aqui? Eu deveria estar na aula de herbologia! – E Marlene começou a rir. Sério. Tipo gargalhar.

-Querida, você já deveria estar... – e consultou um dos relógios megafashions dela – na aula de astronomia.

-Mas essa é a última aula do dia!

-BINGO!

-Como vocês me deixaram dormir esse tempo todo? Mas vocês são umas amigas imprestáveis mesmo, nunca vi, or. – E fui jogando minhas coisas na mochila e me ajeitando.

-A gente tentou te acordar um monte de vezes. Uma no fim da aula de herbologia, uma no fim da aula de herbologia, no fim da aula de DCAT, na hora do almoço, quando acabou a aula de aritmância e uma na hora do jantar. Em todas elas você nos ameaçou de morte. Por sinal, só faltam dois minutos pra sua aula de astronomia acabar.

-Porque não me avisou antes? Que droga, Marlene.

Eu sei, eu sei. Parece doentio que eu faça astronomia no sétimo ano. Na verdade só fazemos essa aula e e meus dois desconhecidos amiguinhos corvinais.

Como não tinha aula nenhuma que eu pudesse ir, eu peguei a agenda da Marlene (leia-se, pedaço de pergaminho velho) para repor o assunto. Peguei também uns livros uns pergaminhos e uma pena.

O salão comunal estava quase vazio, exceto por James Potter e duas meninas do primeiro ano (e eu acho sinceramente que alguém devia lembrar a elas que tem aula amanhã).

Senti numa das mesas que tem lá e comecei a fazer a tarefa de DCAT rapidamente. Em pouco mais de quinze minutos eu já tinha terminado tudo. Eu estou ganhando prática nisso, meô! Quando olhei em volta, percebi que as primeiranistas não estavam mais aqui.

E o Potter – vejam só que milagre – estava estudando poções.

-Quer ajuda? – Perguntei sem acreditar realmente que ele fosse aceitar.

-Claro que sim, ruiva. – Droga, porcaria de gentileza.

Quando eu vi o que Lee estava estudando meus olhos se abriram em espanto.

-Eu não acredito que você está relendo a terceira lei de Golpalott! É matéria do sexto ano!

-Eu sei. – E abaixou a cabeça, meio que derrotado. Eu sentiria pena, se ele não fosse um maroto –Mas eu nunca entendi ela.

-Sério? Eu a achei tão fácil. Presta atenção: Um antídoto não pode simplesmente ter apenas os ingredientes que curem os sintomas causados pelo veneno, ele precisa de um ingrediente extra, tipo um aditivo, que por algum tipo de processo, torna o antídoto eficaz.

-Comacin? Você só fez me complicar mais.

- Olha, eu realmente estou com fome. Não almocei e não jantei. Como eu sei que você sabe aonde fica a cozinha, me leva lá que eu te explico de novo, beleza? – Nada como uma boa chantagem.

Um prato de macarrão com olho de tomate e carne estava na minha frente. Pra acompanhar, um suco de abóbora. Eu não poderia estar mais feliz. Na verdade, poderia sim. Era só o Potter sair do meu lado.

E agora eu tinha que tentar fazer ele entender a terceira lei de Golpalott. É uma vida triste a minha.

-Potter?

-Hum, estou ou vindo.

-Vou te explicar logo, porque eu já estou ficando com... – E eu bocejo – sono.

-DE NOVO? Como você consegue? Aff, esquece. Prossiga.

-Cara, isso é tão simples. Olha, um antídoto não tem somente aquilo que serve para curar cada um de seus sintomas. Você entendeu até aí?

-Entendi.

-Ele tem tipo um aditivo. Uma coisa que se juntando a todos os outros ingredientes combate não apenas os sintomas mas o causador dos pra entender?

-Mais ou menos.

-Quando você coloca esse "aditivo" na poção, ocorre uma reação que torna o antídoto o veneno, e não apenas os sintomas. Entendeu agora?

-Já pensou em tomar o cargo do Slug?

-Vou encarar isso como uma sim – Disse depois de uma risada.

E por incrível que pareça, o resto da noite transcorreu bem. Eu conversei com o Potter, a gente se divertiu. Foi bom até. Mas, em compensação, eu não dormi quase nada. De novo. É uma vida triste, a minha

**N/A:** Hi! Como vãao? Ei, não me olhem com essa cara! Eu avisei que tinha prova! Em compensação vão ser três essa semana. Um hoje (domingo) e os outros dois provalvelmente vem na quarta e na sexta. Esse capítulo vai dedicado a todos que me pediram capítulos maiores, porque eu sinceramente achei que o capítulo ficou bastante grande. Eu sei, nãõ é tãaaaao grande assim mas foram quatro páginas de word ! uhsuahsaushaush

Beeijos!

Comenteem!


	8. Eu tenho uma PÉSSIMA terça feira

Eu deveria nem ter me levantado da cama, isso é um fato. Quer dizer, terça feira é um dia muito inútil. Muito MESMO. Mas vamos combinar, dêem uma olhadinha no meu horário: Feitiços, horário vago, História da magia, horário vago, feitiços e depois aritmância. Ê, inutilidade. E eu tenho outro motivo muitíssimo relevante para não querer levantar: Eu sempre derrubo alguma coisa nas terças feiras.

E, ignorando o meu subconsciente que me dizia para continuar dormindo, desci as escadas do meu dormitório para ir tomar café.

Quando eu cheguei no salão principal, todas as (poucas) pessoas que estavam lá começaram a me encarar com cara de "quem é essa maluca?"

A corvinal tinha bem uma quarenta pessoas no salão. A lufa-lufa umas vinte cinco e a sonserina umas trinta. A grifinória? Exatamente uma pessoa. Eu.

Até Dumbledore parecia estar espantado com o fato de ter alguém da grifinória cedo no salão principal. Talvez todo mundo pense que eu sou sonâmbula ou algo assim.

Depois que eu já tinha colocado tudo que ia comer no prato, colocado suco de abóbora no copo, tirado meus pergaminhos da mochila pra ler enquanto como, eu estava realmente satisfeita por não ter derrubado nada. Mas alegria de pobre dura pouco e eu fui pegar mais uma torrada e derrubei a jarra de leite, que acabou caindo por cima dos meus pergaminhos. E claro, um desastre cometido pela única aberração grifinória no salão não passa despercebido. Todo mundo começou a rir escandalosamente. Ótima maneira de se começar o dia.

Tentei salvar meus pergaminhos daquela poça branca, mas parecia impossível. Derrepente estava tudo seco! Como pode? Ah, é claro. Magia. Mas tu é burra mesmo, Lilly Evans.

Eu quase ia dizendo obrigado. Quase. Mas aí eu olhei para ver quem era. Então eu simplesmente me virei, dando minha refeição por terminada e fui saindo do salão.

-Espera, Lilly. – Disse meu salvador, também conhecido como James Potter.

-Que foi?

-Não vai dizer nem "obrigado"?

-Não. Porque eu deveria?

-Er... Bem... Eu te ajudei não foi?

-Ajudou, mas está me atrapalhando agora. Bye, bye Potter.

E fui indo embora na direção da biblioteca. Porque as terças feiras existem afinal? Pensando bem é bom existirem terças feiras, porque senão meu dia ruim poderia ser segunda e eu já não gosto de segundas.

Fique estudando na biblioteca, completamente alheia ao mundo lá fora. Só que aí eu ouvi o toque. Uma curiosidade sobre o toque de Hogwarts: Quando toca já é para você estar na sala. E eu estava do outro lado do castelo.

Eu saí correndo alucinadamente alucinada para ver se eu consigo chegar na aula sem perder pontos para minha amada e estimada casinha preguiçosa. Mas é terça feira, então eu abro a porta e a sala inteira começa a me encarar. O problema é que não é exatamente a _minha_sala. É o primeiro ano da corvinal e da sonserina tendo aula de DCAT.

-O que deseja senhorita... er...

-Evans. Senhorita Evans, senhor.

-O que deseja, enfim?

-Avistar sua ilustríssima pessoa, senhor.

E o professor começou a olhar para os lados num misto de vergonha, surpresa e sabe-se lá mais o que. Coitadinho, é novato. Não me conhece ainda.

Depois disso eu entrei na sala certa. E como é terça feira, eu perdi cinco pontos. Mas em compensação eu ganhei trinta até o fim da aula de feitiços.

* * *

Agora eu tenho um período livre. Mas é terça feira, então eu vou ficar sentadinha fazendo minha redação de feitiços. Que, aliás, é uma inutilidade. Pra que eu quero saber os danos causados por um feitiço mal executado?

* * *

Já se passaram cinco minutos. O sol está brilhando lá fora.

* * *

Dez minutos. Arg, dane-se a redação. Vou lá fora falar com a Lene e a Lice.

* * *

-MARLENE, ALICE, AMORES DA MINHA VIDA, MINHAS CAMISETAS ENCARDIDAS!

-Obrigada por nos comparar a peça mais decadente do seu guarda-roupa Lils. Nós também te amamos.

-Deixa de ser exagerada Lene. A peça mais decadente do meu guarda-roupa ´eum vestido verde claro com preto que me deram ano passado.

-Obrigada por me deixar saber que você odeia meu presente, queridinha.

-Bom, isso eu não posso negar, fofa.

-MENOS, AS DUAS! – Gritou Alice.

-Mas foi a Lilly que começou, ela foi má comigo e... – Disse Marlene, fazendo carinha de santa.

-Mas nada, Marlene! Vá se sentar!

-Mande a Lilly sentar também!

-Vou mandar, mas agora é sua vez e...

-CREDO ALICE, VOCÊ TÁ PARECENDO A MINHA MÃE! E também CREDO MARLENE VOCÊ TÁ PARECENDO A MINHA IRMÃ!

-Era a intenção. – Respondeu Lice.

-Alice, você é muito sem-graça de vez em quando. – E a esse ponto da conversa já tem várias pessoas nos encarando. Eu acho que daqui a pouco a TV globo vem nos contratar para fazermos a próxima novela das oito. Ia ter muita audiência não sabe?

-Lils, você não sabe rir da vida.

-Sei sim, quer ver?

-Não.

-Sem-graça.

-CHEGAA! SERÁ QUE DÁ PARA AGENTE CONVERSAR COMO PESSOAS NORMAIS E NÃO ATRAIR A ATENÇÃO DA PARCELA CURIOSA DA POPULAÇÃO DE HOGWARTS? – Grita Lenie. E nisso um monte de gente vira a cara.

-Marlene, nem venha que você também estava nesta.

E continuamos a discutir até que agente percebeu que não via mais ninguém e olhou pro relógio, e adivinha? Atrasadas de novo. Droga de terça-feira.

* * *

Como a aula era só história da magia, ninguém perdeu ponto. Tipo, eu só continuei nessa aula até o sétimo ano por três motivos: Minhas amigas também fazem história da magia, é mais um NIEM pro meu currículo e, por ultimo e não menos importante, se eu estiver a fim de matar uma aula eu mato história da magia. Me divirto e não saio prejudicada. Simples assim.

E eu também adoro essa atmosfera, sabe? A maioria dormindo, alguns conversando lá atrás, uns poucos lutando contra o sono para conseguir prestar atenção e o Remo anotando tudo para todo mundo (incluindo sonserinos e corvinais) ir na véspera da prova pedir os papéis pra ele. Um perfeita harmonia.

E eu estava admirando toda essa perfeição, quando jogaram uma bola de pergaminho na minha mesa. Eu rapidamente desdobrei o papel e peguei uma pena para responder o bilhete, quem quer que tivesse me mandado.

* * *

Sirius: Oi Lils, oi Lene!

Marlene: Cala a boca, Sirius.

Lilly: Oi Siix, e aí, tudo beleza? Marlene, não seja tão má com o siix, ele é tãao legaal!

Alice: EU NEM QUERIA CONVERSAR TAMBÉM, E EU NEM QUERIA QUE VOCÊ ME COMPRIMENTASSE SIRIUS!

Sirius: Oi Alice. Tudo beleza, minha cara Lils, como sempre. Pra começo de conversa eu nem estava falando eu estava escrevendo, Marlene. E eu nunca calo a boca, mas você vai ter que conviver com isso, já que me ama.

Marlene: Eu não te ama e tenho que aturar do mesmo jeito. Comofaz?

Alice: Ah, ele me disse oi, alguém me cumprimento sem eu precisar gritar, que milagre! Ah, me sinto tão honrada e...

Marlene: Alice, você deu um escândalo por ele não ter te cumprimentado.

Frank: Dessa vez eu vou ter concordar com a Lene, meu amor.

Alice: Shh, eu estou aproveitando o momento.

Remo: A aula é assim tão maçante pra vocês?

Frank: Claro que sim.

Lilly: Remie, só você tem essa paciência de Jô que até anotar aula de história da magia anota.

Remo: Falou a menina que não é monitora-chefe e nem estuda que nem uma psicopata.

James: Quer sair comigo, Lilly?

Lilly: Não.

Sirius: Dez galeões no mês que vem.

Alice: Cinco aí na do Sirius.

Remo: Dez em daqui a dois meses.

Frank: Cinco na do Remo.

Marlene: Quinze em daqui a duas semanas.

Sirius: Enlouqueceu Marlene? Duas semanas? Haha, o seu dinheiro já é meu...

Lilly: HEEEY! Vocês todos vão perder, eu nunca vou sair com esse traste.

Marlene: HEEY, MACARENA! Eu nunca perco uma aposta, queridinha.

Lilly: Claro que perde, fofa.

Marlene: Eu não perco. Vamos Lilly admita que você ama o Jamees! Hum.. Espere duas semanas para admitir.

James: isso mesmo! Você sabe que me ama, haha!

Frank: Vocês tem um conceito estranho de amor...

Alice: Admita, vá... Admita que seu coração bate mais forte quando você vê ele, que você fica sem palavras quando ele te olha com o olhar maroto e penetrante dele...

Lilly: Alice... Eu pensava que você era apaixonada pelo Frank, e não por um dos marotos...

Frank: Assim eu fico com ciúmes.

Sirius: Claro, a Lilly fica sem isso que Hogwarts inteira está acostumada com os gritos dela.

Lilly:Frank, Lice só estava tirando onda. Alice, menos, bem menos. E Six, eu não grito tanto assim, grito?

Sirius: Claro que não. Imagina!

Lilly: Obrigadaa, siix!

Sirius: Foi uma ironia, Lils.

Eu já tinha pego minha pena pra responder quando o toque soou e todos nós fomos embora o mais rápido possível. Está vendo? Somente numa terça feira as minhas amigas tentam me empurrar para o Potter num bilhete que ele "por coincidência" está lendo. Ou não. Mas enfim, você entendeu.

* * *

E agora nos temos mais um horário livre. Eu não falei que o melhor que eu fazia era continuar na minha caminha? Por sinal eu vou pra lá agora. Pobre da minha caminha, está lá me esperando... Tão quintinha, tão aconchegante, tão... Ok, não vou pra lá agora porque aparentemente Alice não quer ficar dentro do castelo hoje e conseqüentemente ela não me deixa ficar dentro do castelo. Quer dizer, ela não deixa_ mesmo_. Porcaria.

Minha teoricamente amiga loirinha foi me arrastando até embaixo de uma árvore qualquer e (forçosamente) colocou minha cabeça no colo dela. Ela ia contando umas histórias nada a ver e eu ia fingindo que estava prestando atenção. Mas o clima está tão agradável, a grama tão macia... Aff, boa noite.

* * *

Acordei com Alice me puxando pelo cabelo para dentro do castelo. Agora todo mundo vai almoçar. Que feliz. E como sempre numa terça feira, não tinha nada que prestasse pra comer. Mas eu comi mesmo assim, devido a fome.

Assim que eu acabei de comer fui pra biblioteca terminar a redação de feitiços, que não tinha que ser muito grande, sabe por quê? PORQUE É PRA HOJE! Exatamente. O professor queria que nós passássemos um de nossos horários livres fazendo essa droga, coisa que eu não fiz. Porcaria. De. Terça. Feira.

* * *

Eu cheguei na aula de feitiços no mesmo segundo que o professor, o que é meio assustador, porque se tipo, eu tivesse tropeçado e me atrasa um pouquinho eu teria me atrasado. O que não seria bom, porque eu perderia ponto para a minha casinha preguiçosa.

A aula até que foi boa. Eu fui prestando atenção. Aulas podem até ser produtivas quando você presta atenção, isso é um fato. Um fato que eu absolutamente NÃO gosto.

* * *

Alguém me explica por que eu estou em aritimância?

Quer dizer, até que é interessante. Mas ao mesmo tempo é MUITO entediante. Pra você ter uma idéia, somente eu e mais um corvinal fazemos essa matéria.

Mas se você parar pra pensar, corvinais fazem todas as matérias. ELES ACHAM ISSO SUPER LEGAL! QUALÉ, SE MATEM CORVINAIS.

* * *

Tudo bem, eu sei o que você está pensando. O dia já está acabando, nada mais pode dar errado.

É aí que você se engana, meu amigo. Você está lidando com Lilly Evans, tudo SEMPRE pode ficar pior.

Eu tinha ido jantar, toda feliz e contente. Só que tinha uma mochila no meio do caminho. No meio do caminho tinha uma mochila.

A minha pessoa, obviamente, tropeçou na mochila. Foi uma queda muito linda: eu tropecei, daí eu voei um pouquinho pro lado e pra frente enquanto caia, parando em cima da mesa da lufa-lufa.

E, claro, todo mundo riu da minha cara. Mas é uma vida triste, a minha.

* * *

**N/A:** como vocês poderam percebr, minha semana não foi como o planejado. Não consegui postar nem quarta nem sexta. Vou TENTAR compensar vocês ainda hoje com mais um capítulo, mas não posso garantir nada. Semana que vem eu já tenho provas denovo, então APROVEITEM esse capítulo!

Beijos,

Luu Potter :D


	9. Esqueço do inesquecível

Eu acordei com a sensação de que algo está errado. De que eu estou esquecendo algo importante. Quer dizer, não faz sentido. Geralmente eu acordo feliz nas quartas feiras pelo simples fato de que só faltam dois dias para o fim de semana.

Pra começar, era cedo (segundo o relógio de parede que temos aqui) mas não tinha mais ninguém no quarto. Daí eu desço e o salão está cheio de gente, o que significa que o horário está ok. Só que não tem nenhum amigo meu lá.

Eu fui andando sozinha para o salão principal. No exato momento, as corujas chegavam com o correio matinal. Eu não sei se você já tentou atravessar um salão gigante enquanto um bando de aves voa rapidamente de um lado para o outro e não se incomoda nem um pouco de passar por cima de você. Mas eu sei de uma coisa: O meu cabelo não gostou muito da experiência.

Logo eu estava sentada no banco, tentando desesperadamente ajeitar o meu cabelo, enquanto olhava espantada para um bando de pacotes que eram depositados na minha frente. Acho que alguém acidentalmente trocou a água que mandam pro corujal por whisky de fogo. Me entenda: Eu nunca recebo muitas cartas. Só de Violet, minha amiga trouxa e dos meus pais. E nenhum deles me mandam cartas numa quarta feira.

Peguei ainda meio duvidosa o primeiro pacote. Tinha meu nome num bilhete, então eu supus que fosse de fato pra mim.

_Lilly,_

_Feliz aniversário! Por favor, não rejeite o presente só porque fui eu que te dei._

_Beijos,_

_James_

-POTTER, HOJE NÃO É MEU ANIVERSÁRIO! – Droga, tinha esquecido que gritar faz todo mundo olhar pra sua cara. Afundei um pouco na cadeira, tentando ver se as pessoas desviavam o olhar.

-Hum, Lils, é sim. – Ele falou como se fosse o fato mais óbvio do mundo.

-Meu aniversário é só no dia dez de setembro. – Falei e tomei um gole de suco de abóbora.

-Lils, que dia é hoje?

Fiz as contas e, no susto, cuspi o meu suco na cara do Sirius. É MEU ANIVERSÁRIO!

-Valeu, Lils, meu sonho sempre foi tomar banho de suco de abóbora cuspido por uma amiga ruiva. Obrigada.

-De nada, fofo. – Respondi com um sorrisinho sarcástico no rosto. Juro que ouvi ele murmurar alguma coisa sobre se sentir gordo quando eu chamo ele de fofo. Anotação mental: Sempre chamar o Sirius de fofo. – EU NÃO ACREDITO QU ESQUECI DO MEU ANIVERSÁRIO! – Não preciso dizer que toda Hogwarts deu uma leve risada de mim.

Abri o pacote e me deparei com uma vassoura. Só que não era uma vassoura qualquer. Era uma NINBUS MIL. Você ouviu bem? UMA NINBUS MIL!

-Hã, acho que... Obrigado, Potter – Grrr, porcaria de educação! Se não fosse por ela eu não teria que agradecer ao Potter e deixá-lo com esse sorrisinho de "acertei o que ela queria" no rosto.

-De nada, Lils.

-É Evans.

-Você não reclamou disso agora a pouco, quando eu disse que era seu aniversário.

-Eu estava concentrada tentando lembrar se era meu aniversário ou não!

Tem mais alguma coisa no mesmo pacote. Um colar dourado, com uma pedra vermelha em forma de borboleta. Bem "orgulho grifinório". Eu amei.

-Er... Obrigada de novo, Potter.

-Sempre, Lils. – E seu sorriso ficou maior ainda, se é que é possível.

-É Evans! E V A N S!

-Tá, tá, Lils Evans.

Ok, vãos ignorar isso. O próximo pacote tem uma carta, não um bilhete. Portanto só pode ser da Violet. Ela é minha amiga desde que eu posso me lembrar. Quando Snape me contou que eu era bruxa, ele esqueceu de me contar um pequeno detalhe: Eu não podia contar isso para ninguém. Daí eu contei pra Violet. E ela foi a única amiga trouxa que eu consegui manter depois de vir pra cá.

_Lils,_

_Você está mais velha! Dezessete, __já é praticamente uma idosa__! Veja pelo lado bom: Você já é maior de idade! Pelo menos no sistema bruxo. Pra mim, ainda falta bastante... Mas isso não vem ao caso. Parabéns e blábláblá POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO ME MANDOU UMA CARTA ATÉ AGORA? Caramba Lils, eu sei que você tem muito com o que se preocupar com essa história de James Potter, NIEM'S, James Potter, ser monitora chefe, James Potter e etc. Mas não justifica você mão mandar cartas pra mim! E por aqui as coisas vão muito bem, obrigada. _

_Aliás, oi James, eu sei que você está lendo a carta da lils, portanto, CARA VOCÊ TAMBÉM NÃO ME MANDOU NENHUMA CARTA! E oi, Sirius, Remus, Alice, Frank, seu bando de ingratos que se esqueceram de mim. Só quem deu o ar de graça e me escreveu foi Marlene. Lilly, bata neles por mim. Lils, espero que goste do seu presente! __***James, pare de ler por aqui***__ Lilly, lembra daquele cara que eu te falei? __***James, eu disse para parar de ler* **__Ok, eu desisto. Mando outra carta depois. Enfim, aproveite o presente! Afinal, você não morreu, apenas virou uma CDF, não foi? Enfim, boas aulas (embora eu considere praticamente impossível aulas serem boas)._

_Violet_

-Como ela sabia que eu ia ler por cima do seu ombro?

Daí eu caí pra trás de susto. Tipo, literalmente falando. Como assim ele estava lendo a carta pelas minhas costas e eu não tinha percebido?

-POTTER! – Percebe o quanto as minhas amigas são um bando de traidoras? Quando eu era do quinto ano a Violet escreveu pro Potter perguntando o que ele tinha feito pra eu odiá-lo tanto. Desde então eles são grandes amigos. Depois ela foi catando, um a um, meus amigos. Sim! A Lene, a Lice, o Six e o Remie!

Abri a caixa azul clara com uma fita vermelha que ela tinha me mandado. Como de costume, tinha mais de uma coisa dentro. E que quando eu e Violet éramos menos, nunca sabíamos (e ainda não sabemos) o que dar de presente uma para a outra, portanto sempre damos mais de uma coisa. Acabou virando meio que uma tradição. Dessa vez ela tinha me mandado um biquíni vinho com detalhes prata, ingressos para um show que vai ter em Hogsmead (que ela provavelmente conseguiu com Marlene), um par de sapatos de salto e um vestido curto. Obrigada, Violet.

A próxima caixa deve ser do six (que já tinha dado um jeito no suco de abóbora com um feitiço) devido ao fato de estar terrivelmente mal embrulhada. Dentro tinha um relógio preto com verde esmeralda. Obrigada, Sirius.

-É para ver se você chega na hora a algum lugar!

-Como se você chegasse na hora a algum lugar, Six.

-Está vendo? Grande chance de nos ajudarmos mutuamente! No meu aniversário, você me dá um relógio.

Hahaha, Six. Morri de rir. O próximo deve ser de Alice, porque está embrulhado em papel cor de rosa. É uma coruja de pelúcia! E se parece muito com Altheia, a minha coruja. É cor de mel, com um dégradé até chegar a cor de chocolate nas pontas da asas e grandes e cálidos olhos chocolate. Obrigada, Alice.

-Achei que você ia gostar.

-Eu amei, Alice! Vou chamar ela de Kinthay.

-Adorei o nome.

Eu sei, eu sei. Parece infantil dar um nome pra uma coruja de pelúcia em plenos dezesseis (dezessete!) anos de idade. Mas sei lá. Deu vontade.

Agora o da Lene. Que milagre! Ela me deu alguma coisa que não seja brega/indecente. Uma bolsa bege daquelas cuja alça começa num ombro e termina um pouco acima dos quadris do outro lado do corpo. Abri e dentro dela tem três ingressos para um SPA numa cidade logo depois de Hogsmead. Obrigada Lene!

-Ela é enfeitiçada. Dentro dela cabem quantas coisas você quiser. – E deu uma piscadela.

E agora o do Remie. É um livro! Um romance! Chama-se "Orgulho e Preconceito". Acho que vou gostar desse livro. Obrigada, Remie.

-Achei a sua cara. – E olhou de relance pras outras pessoas da mesa, que pareciam conter um sorriso. Suspeeeito.

-Hum, valeu Remie.

O próximo é do Frank. É um fire Lilly. Eu reconheço um desses de cara. Quer dizer, o Frank me chama de fire lilly. Então, obviamente eu pesquisei o que era um. É um lírio com as pontas vermelhas e que vai clareando até que o meio é amarelo. É bem cheiroso. Perece que está pegando fogo. Obrigada Frank.

-É um perfume. – Falou e tocou a flor com a ponta da varinha, e logo no lugar da flor havia um frasco de perfume com o mesmo esquema de cores de uma pétala do lírio. – Basta tocar com a ponta da varinha, viu? A flor nunca seca.

-Eu amei, Frank! É lindo!

Agora o do Peter. Sapos de chocolate.

-Peete, como você sabia que eu amo chocolate?

-Hogwarts inteira sabe que você ama chocolate.

-Eu sei que sabem. Mas você poderia mentir pra me agradar, né?

Por último, o dos meus pais. Era uma caixa grande e chata, dessas antigas de vestido. Era elegante. Tinha uma carta em cima, num envelope trouxa e escrita num papel de carta verde claro.

_Querida Lilly,_

_Seus amigos nos falaram que dezessete é uma idade importante no mundo bruxo. Falaram que a partir de agora você é maior de idade. Temos um presente que tínhamos guardado pra quando você fizesse vinte um anos. Mas a vida nunca é exatamente como planejamos Lilly. O que não significa que você deva parar de planejar. Planeje, Lilly, apenas para ser surpreendida. _

_Nós temos vários exemplos de que planos não funcionam. Nós não planejamos a rivalidade entre você e sua irmã. Não planejamos te mandar para Hogwarts. Mas a vida segue seu curso de uma maneira aparentemente torta e completamente certa. Tudo dá certo no final, se não está certo, é porque não chegou o final ainda._

_Nós esperamos ter feito a escolha certa te mandando para essa escola, te mantendo longe de nossos olhos. Nos ensinou que temos que deixar nossas filhas escolherem sua vida. O que não significa que você não tenha um lugar aqui em casa. Estamos aqui pra ajudar você nas suas escolhas, e não para fazermos elas por você. O colar foi de sua avó, Lilly. E foi da mãe dela e assim sucessivamente. Encare ele como uma lembrança de seu lado não-bruxo. _

_Esse álbum contém algumas fotos que juntamos ao longo dos anos. Algumas que você mandou de seus amigos, outras antigas, que nós mesmos tiramos. _

_Seus amigos também falaram que vai haver um baile de formatura no final do ano. Sabemos que ainda é muito cedo pra isso, e que talvez você nem vá usar, mas compramos (mentira, sua mãe comprou) um vestido pra você. _

_Te amamos,_

_Papai e Mamãe. _

Dentro da caixa havia um lindo vestido preto franzido até a cintura, com uma saia branco-perolado, com uma renda preta em forma de flores disposta de modo a formar linhas verticais bem separadas. A barra do vestido era da mesma renda preta, e tinha sido cortada conforme os contornos das flores. Havia também uma caixa azul marinho de veludo com um colar prata com uma esmeralda em formato de coração e um par de brincos combinando.

Engoli um choro que estava pro vir. Obrigada, papai e mamãe. Também amo vocês.

* * *

Passamos o resto do café da manhã conversando, e mesmo quando todos já tinham acabado de comer, continuamos lá, sentados, conversando. Eu realmente não acredito que esqueci meu aniversário. Isso merece uma comemoração! O meu aniversário, não o fato de eu ter esquecido ele.

Vamos, pense, pense, pense antes que vocês cheguem à aula de história da magia... Já sei! Eu vou usar os tickets do SPA que Marlene me deu!

Só falta decidir como eu vou conseguir uma autorização pra sair do castelo.

-Alice, Lene, vamos comigo no dormitório que eu esqueci um livro...

-Lilly, você não esque... – Começou Alice, mas parou perceber meu olhar de bruxa. Bruxa maligna, eu quis dizer. –Vamos.

* * *

-Você viram como minha idéia foi genial? Só preciso descobrir como conseguir autorização...

Marlene me deu um tapa na cabeça bem forte.

-Aloooou, você é amiga de um maroto. Pra que você quer uma autorização?

-Não tinha pensado nisso.

-Claro que não; Eu sou sua consciência, eu te lembro de coisas obvias.

- Que consciência maligna, Lils – Falou Alice distraidamente.

Tiramos o uniforme e colocamos roupas trouxas casuais. Estamos prontas, baby.

* * *

-Six! Você sabe que eu te amo muuuiiiito, não é sixzichu? Muito mesmo!

-O que você quer? – Falou Sirius, com um olhar de cachorro entediado.

-Preciso de um jeito de ir pra Hogmead.

-Por que não me falou antes... Procurou a pessoa certa, Lils. Farei isso com o maior prazer. Afinal, não é todo dia que nossa ruiva certinha decide quebrar uma das maiores regras de Hogwarts. Espera aí... COM QUEM VOCÊ VAI? OLHE LÁ, HEIN, LILLY EVANS?

- Lice e Lene.

-Hum, bom saber viu? Bom saber... – E abriu seu casaco, tirando um pedaço de pergaminho velho e lá dentro – Vocês sabem o que é isso?

Fizemos que não com a cabeça.

-Isso é o mapa do maroto. Vejam – E olhou para os lados para se certificar que estamos sozinhos. Depois, colocou a varinha em cima do pergaminho – Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom! – E logo o pergaminho se tornou um mapa de Hogwarts, com vários pontinhos se mexendo. Os pontinhos eram as pessoas! – Pronto. Aqui, aqui e aqui. Essas são as melhores passagens para Hogsmead. Eu gosto mais dessa, aqui, tá vendo? Vai dar na dedos de mel.

Depois ele colocou a varinha em cima do pergaminho de novo.

-Mau-feito feito! – E logo o mapa voltou a ser um mero pedaço de pergaminho. – Olha, guardem esse pergaminho como a vida de vocês. Ele salvou nossa vida várias vezes, e ainda precisamos dele...

-Sirius isso é demais! Eu poderia fazer minhas rondas na metade do tempo com um desses! Por que nunca me mostraram antes?

-Lilly, se nós te mostrássemos isso alguns anos atrás você diria "É contra as regras! Vocês tem que dar esse mapa a Dumbledore".

Parei pra refletir por um momento. Ele estava falando a verdade.

-Que seja. Vamos meninas.

Pegamos nossas bolsas e vassouras. Eu peguei a que Marlene tinha me dado hoje, só pra honrar o presente dela.

* * *

Depois de termos saído de um túnel no porão da dedos de mel (e eu sinceramente quis assaltar aquele porão, mas minhas amigas me proibiram) montamos em uma vassoura cada ( e eu na minha Ninbus mil! ) e voamos para New Laureateship, a cidade vizinha a Hogsmead.

O SPA é projetado para nos divertimos ao mesmo tempo em que passamos por tratamentos. Eu não sei se todos os SPAs bruxos são assim. Ele é dividido em várias salas, e em cada uma você recebe tratamentos para alguma coisa específica (cabelo, unhas, etc.). Entre eles, existem algumas brincadeiras para passar o tempo enquanto esperamos os produtos fazerem efeito.

-Bom dia! Sejam bem-vindas ao SPA Pure beauty. Esperamos que você se divirtam e apreciem mais sua verdadeira beleza no final de nosso percurso. Já pensaram em que pacotes vão escolher?

-Na verdade, nós temos esses tickets aqui.

Entreguei, meio insegura do que estava fazendo, os tickets a recepcionista e imediatamente os olhos dela se arregalaram.

-Por aqui. – E nos guiou através de uma porta até uma sala, decorada em rosa claro e cinza, com algumas daquelas camas de massagem. Aquele era o nosso primeiro tratamento: Massagem. Não que eu estivesse reclamando. Ficamos lá conversando. Foi realmente relaxante. Não tínhamos uma brincadeira entre essa e nossa próxima "estação" ( que é como chamam o lugar em que você faz cada tratamento).

A próxima estação que fomos foi a de cabelos. A primeira a receber um tratamento foi Alice. Depois ela e o cabeleireiro começaram e mexer no cabelo de Marlene e decidir o que fazer com ele. Marlene olhava confusa, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo e aparentemente irritadíssima por estarem decidindo o destino do cabelo dela sem a opinião dela. Eu me limitei a rir. Até que começaram a mexer no MEU cabelo. Me entenda: Ninguém mexe no meu cabelo sem minha autorização prévia.

-Ei, ei, ei, podem ir parando com essa baixaria no meu cabelo!

-Mas querida, seu cabelo vai ficar l-i-n-d-o, é só nós fazermos... – Insira qualquer tratamento que eu não faço a mínima idéia do que seja aqui – Né, Lice?

-Obviamente! Relaxe, Liiilly! – Odeio quando ela faz isso. Essa carinha igual a da boneca que eu tinha quando tinha aos seis anos, Marie.

-Se isso não ficar extremamente bonito, Alice, eu não respondo por meu atos.

-Pode deixar! – E começou a saltitar, ainda conversando com o cabeleireiro. Marlene se limitou a rir da minha cara.

Agora sim, tínhamos uma brincadeira enquanto esperávamos os cremes fazerem efeito. Era uma espécie de soletrando. Eu cheguei a uma conclusão: Só eu sei a caligrafia correta de palavras difíceis no meu circulo de amigos. Os marotos a gente descarta logo de cara, e nessa brincadeira eu descartei Alice e Marlene também. Logo, o tempo de tratamento já tinha passado e enxaguamos nossos cabelos.

Alice estava com umas finas mechas mais claras no seu cabelo já loiro, e em vez de ele estar irremediavelmente liso como antes, ele estavam tinha algumas ondas em lugares estratégicos.

O cabelo de Marlene continuava negro como sempre, porém mais brilhante. Suas ondas estavam mais uniformizadas. Ela estava satisfeita com o resultado.

O meu cabelo estava também mais brilhante. Em vez da mistura maluca de mechas onduladas e lisas que ele era entes ele estava liso em cima,seguindo num ondulado bem mais intenso que o de Lene. Só que sem a mesma bagunça de antes.

Depois nossos cabelos foram cortados. O de Alice ficou com uma franja até as bochechas e que vai formando uma espécie de U. O de Marlene, repicado. O meu cabelo está com uma franja que termina um pouco abaixo da sobrancelha, porém acima dos olhos. Ei, eu fico bem de franja. Eu não sabia disso. Ele termina mais ou menos na metade das costas. Ficou inusitadamente legal.

Fomos pra próxima estação: Unhas. O legal de esmaltes bruxos: Eles podem ter estampas, coisa.E eles se mechem!Logo, as minhas feitas unhas tinham um céu estrelado. As de Alice, um campo de flores vermelhas. As de Marlene eram de um verde mar, meio azul... E uma bonequinha ficava passando de uma unha a outra. Outra coisa legal sobre eles: Eles não borram. Mas demora um pouquinho pra secar. Tivemos uma brincadeira enquanto esperávamos por isso.

Conclusão: Só Marlene sabe atirar dardos. Bom, talvez os marotos saibam.

Próxima estação: Pele. Passaram uma série de produtos (que eu não faço a mínima idéia do que sejam) em nós. Depois de algum tempo, nossa pele estava realmente bonita. Enquanto isso tivemos um brincadeira sobre celebridades. Somente Alice sabe sobre celebridades. Novamente, os marotos são descartados de cara.

Por último, passamos por uma consultoria de moda. Saímos com algumas roupas novas e um conceito melhor do que combina conosco.

Não fizemos tudo que o nosso ticket dava direito (na verdade, ele dava direi to a duas vindas aqui, em todas as estações). Guardamos para outra ocasião.

Saímos andando pela cidade, nos divertindo absurdamente. Matar aula dava uma sensação de, sei lá, liberdade.

Estávamos todas com fome, por isso paramos em um Mcdonald's. Sei o que você está se perguntando: Mcdonald's? Vocês são bruxas! Veja bem: Isso daqui não é inteiramente bruxo. É quase meio a meio. E nós realmente estávamos com fome.

Já de barriga cheia, fomos andando até que encontramos uma cabina de fotos bruxa. A diferença entre essa e as trouxas é podemos mudar (apenas para a foto, claro) nossa aparência, nossas roupas, o cenário... Tudo. E a foto se meche, obviamente.

Tiramos muitas fotos, mas a minhas preferida é uma em que "estamos" conversando num céu estrelado, com vestidos esvoaçantes e lindos. Nós nos entreolhamos e caímos na risada. Sério, vou mandar fazer um porta retrato pra essa foto. Tiramos fotos sozinhas também.

Dei uma breve olhada no relógio que Sirius me deu pra ver quanto tempo ainda tínhamos. MEU DEUS, JÁ SÃO DUAS DA TARDE! A gente perdeu transfiguração, o almoço e já deveríamos estar em DCAT!

- A gente já deveria estar em DCAT!

-Descobriu isso sozinha? Nossa, Lils, agente já está aqui há um século...

-Vamos embora agora meninas!

-E estragar nossa diversão? Fala sério! Além do que, se chegarmos agora, perdemos pontos por estamos atrasadas. O melhor que agente faz é continuar por aqui. Os professores não vão sentir nossa falta. E, se sentirem, os meninos cobrem a gente. Relaxa, ruiva.

Ainda desconfiada, deixei pra lá. De que adiantava agente voltar mesmo?

* * *

Chegamos no castelo pela mesma passagem que viemos, e com o "mapa do maroto" foi fácil chegar ao salão sem sermos vistas. No entanto, uma vez lá dentro, o mapa não podia fazer nada por nós.

-Uau, o que vocês andaram fazendo? – Perguntou James, meio espantado. Digo, totalmente espantado.

-Estamos tão ruim assim?

-Pelo contrário. – Completou, engolindo seco.

-Quem são vocês e o que fizeram com minhas amigas? – Perguntou Sirius, meio galanteador.

-Somos alienígenas. Tomamos o corpo delas pra seqüestramos vocês. Não está óbvio? – Perguntou cinicamente Marlene.

-Definitivamente são vocês.

-Algum professor notou nossa ausência? – Perguntei, preocupada.

Eles olharam apressadamente para o relógio e começaram os quatro a falar ao mesmo tempo. Depois de alguns minutos eles se tocaram.

-Resumindo: Alice está com cólica, Lilly gripada e Marlene passou o dia cuidando delas. E é bom vocês arranjarem um jeito de sumir com esse visual.

Eles estavam quase indo embora quando eu lembrei de um detalhe.

-Ei, Six! – E dei o mapa pra ele – Valeu, cara!

Os marotos olharam com cara de "Sirius, você é um cachorro morto", mas eu não fiquei pra ver a briga. Subi correndo as escadas. As minhas amigas se tocaram alguns segundos depois e saíram correndo atrás de mim. Só que era tarde demais: Eu estava trancada no banheiro, tomando eu banho e elas estavam esmurrando a porta, gritando reclamações.

Enquanto a água ia tendo seu efeito relaxante sobre mim, eu ia pensando num jeito de "sumir com esse novo visual" como dissera James. Logo me ocorreu uma idéia: Só os professores não podem ver nosso visual...

* * *

Com uma hora mais ou menos, estávamos prontas. Tínhamos nos maquiado e escolhido uma das roupas que nos foram dadas no SPA. Íamos estrear nosso novo visual.

Seguimos nosso caminho para o salão principal, que já estava lotado. Seguimos até a mesa atraindo olhares e cochichos do salão inteiro. Foi extremamente divertido ver a expressão das pessoas. Os professores, no entanto, nos olhavam com pena. Um feiticinho básico e eles viam três alunas doentes. Até depois do natal, eles não verão nosso visual. E eu tinha a impressão de que ia ser muito, muito divertido usufruir dele.

* * *

**N/A: **Um capítulo enooorme! Compensa a espera, vão lá! Foram dez páginas de word, meu recorde! Mereçeo reviwes!

Beeijos,

Luu potter :D


End file.
